Maldad y Decisiones
by Kuroidono1
Summary: Capítulo 2 arriba! Tiffany comienza a notar ligeros cambios...peces muertos en la orilla del mar...la visita inesperada de ¿?...Símbolo que recuerdo...Dejen comentarios plis.
1. Líquido

**Capítulo 1: Líquido **

Las 18:00 hrs con el sol puesto en su frente...no había parado de correr hasta llegar a las afueras y después dar media vuelta y regresar nuevamente a la ciudad...no parecía contar con más de 15 años y tenía una figura realmente envidiable, tez muy blanca y cabellera lisa delgada que le llegaba a la altura del pecho color negro (un negro que a esas horas del día, mostraba reflejos azules) y sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul marino decorados por maquillaje algo cargado y de color negro. Una blusa blanca con el signo de su escuela y unos shorts algo largos de licra y negro, tenis blancos y la mirada en frente mientras llevaba el ritmo del trote.

Estaba algo agotada, así que decidió irse caminando después de eso...no había corrido por voluntad propia, no era algo bueno para su salud después de que le dijeron que podría tener principios de diabetes...pero ella sentía que el azúcar se estaba bajando...la última discusión en su casa la había llevado al extremo de salir corriendo y pensar mejor las cosas aunque no sirviera de mucho. Miró el mar que estaba a su izquierda y observó los reflejos que se posaban naturalmente sobre ella...una lágrima sincera de dolor se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha lo cual rápidamente lo quitó por orgullo. No quería saber nada en esos momentos mas que observar...miró de izquierda a derecha y se quedó fijamente observando ese lado...

Cerca de donde estaba había un camión grande de un solo remolque con un eslogan demasiado extraño...rojo, pero sin sentido...sólo reconoció tres picos y hasta ahí quedó, en fin, no lo iba a averiguar...pero sintió demasiada curiosidad al ver que unos hombres cubiertos totalmente de ropa negra traían, en grandes cantidades, basura de la ciudad y lo aventaban al mar como si nada. Sintió deseos de ir a patearles el trasero y decirle sus verdades pero se contuvo...tuvo que tirarse al suelo fingiendo estar tomando el sol ya que uno de los hombres le dirigía la mirada. "Que no me haya visto" deseaba la chica en esos momentos cuando repentinamente se oyó un silbido...

Ella no despegó la vista...observó que otros hombres se posaban en el techo del remolque y cargaban un gran tambor negro, y en medio el mismo eslogan que traía el remolque. Lo arrojaron y los hombres de abajo atraparon el tambor y después lo colocaban en la arena. ¡Tenía que avisarle a alguien o si no contaminarían el océano o algo parecido! poco a poco intentó perderse entre la arena, hasta que fue sujetada por la espalda y la obligó a levantarse.

.-¿Qué es esto?- era un hombre cubierto por una media negra sin embargo, no se veía su rostro.

.-Parece ser un espía.- respondió alguien a la espalda de aquél hombre.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba aterrada y sólo limitó por quedarse callada.

.-¿Qué haces aquí¡HABLA!- pero el hombre llegó a los extremos y le plantó una bofetada a la chica y esta cayó a la arena.

.-¡OIGAN USTEDES, DEJEN DE ESTAR 'JUGANDO' Y REGRESEN!- gritó otro hombre que estaba por el remolque y comenzó a destapar los tambores y uno por uno los fueron tirando por el mar.

Dejaron a la chica en el suelo, pero ella estaba harta y comenzó a correr en dirección por donde estaban: no había otra salida ya que del otro lado estaría fuera de Nueva York para dirigirse a la carretera. Nuevamente el hombre se le acercó y la tomó por los brazos, la lanzó en la arena y esta se levantó intentando dar unas patadas (ella estaba aprendiendo un poco de kick boxing anteriormente pero al estar fuera de práctica por unos momentos, sentía como si no tuviera fuerza, además el azúcar se le estaba bajando y se veía demasiado pálida) el hombre esquivó fácilmente y se rió para plantarle otra bofetada.

.- ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo? Hay que terminar el trabajo.- dijo uno de los que estaban tirando el tambor por el mar pero de un momento a otro se escucharon sirenas y tiró el contenido el tambor a la arena.

Ella se levantó nuevamente pero el hombre se enfadó, como si ella hubiese llamado a la policía y entre 2 la tumbaron en la arena plantándole 2 patadas en el estómago sin notar que ella había caído encima del líquido verde que se había derramado en la arena.

.- Vámonos...tenemos que irnos o nos agarran.- dijo uno y comenzaron a tirar los botes y se subieron al remolque de un brinco...como ninjas y la chica estaba que no podía contar ni con su alma propia.

Comenzó a sentirse extraña...intentó rodar y quedó boca abajo en la arena, notando que traía el labio partido y su cabello estaba lleno de arena. Tosió un par de veces y notó que estaba sobre algo pegajoso y se miró las manos: cubiertas de aquél líquido verde que además de dar aspecto de asco, olía horrible. Se levantó notando que su cuerpo se había llenado completamente de ese químico y después miró el mar. ¿Quiénes serían esos extraños hombres¿Qué intentaban hacer con tirar ese extraño líquido? Se tambaleó por que estaba mareada, y notó que había un papel cortado en el suelo...como si una etiqueta del eslogan del tambor se hubiera quedado ahí y lo recogió...observó el eslogan y comprendió que era sólo la mitad.

Sin embargo lo guardó, y se miró nuevamente sus manos notando que sentía como electricidad en su cuerpo...y así fue. Miró a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar a pesar de estar cansada. Tenía que llegar a casa a cambiarse o si no no llegaría nunca...

.-

Las 20:00 hrs. y todo tranquilo por la enorme ciudad de Nueva York, nada mejor que salir a dar una vuelta para relajarse un poco, aunque él estaba seguro de que algo lo incitaba a quedarse más tiempo fuera de casa. No estaba completamente de acuerdo con su emoción de: "salir a pasear" ya que por alguna extraña razón, presentía que algo lo llamaba¿qué era¿qué sería¿Desde cuando percibía esas 'emociones'? Bueno, probablemente el agotamiento de estar en casa sin hacer algo lo dejaba más que aburrido...No soportaba las peleas de Miguel con Rapha y Donatello seguía con sus experimentos extraños que últimamente lo han dejado más que emocionado.

Y el maestro Splinter estaba más callado que nunca...al menos así lo sentía Leo...ni hablar, desde ese momento está en los techos tomando un poco de viento natural mientras observaba el parque.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo, y dispuesto a marcharse estaba en su mente ahora...pero la vista se le desvió cuando vio pasar un remolque con el eslogan del "Pie" pasar por la avenida a toda prisa...las calles estaban algo angostadas pero pasaron a gran velocidad...

.- "¿Por qué tanta prisa para los ninjas del Pie?"- se preguntó la tortuga

Justo estaba por querer averiguarlo, y cuando llegó a las calles notó que la presencia de una chica (al menos eso le dio a entender...el cabello largo era notorio) que caminaba con dificultad mientras se rascaba los brazos y caminaba a tientas de vez en cuando y terminó por caer al suelo. Leo observó y se preocupó un poco, pero antes de salir en dirección a la chica, miró por ambos lados: no había nadie ¿qué extraño? pero no prestó la debida atención a ellas y fue enfrente de la chica.

Estaba desmayada y cubierta tanto de arena como de lodo...Cielos...Leo abrió sus ojos de par en par al notar lo delgada que estaba la chica y la palidez de su cara era realmente sorprendente ¡no la podía dejar así! En cuestión de segundos comenzó a correr en dirección a la alcantarilla más cercana.

.-

.- Donny¿por qué sigues empeñado en hacer eso---cómo dijiste que se llamaba?- preguntó Miguel mientras sostenía en manos una bolsa de patatas fritas.

.- ¡Ay, olvídalo!- respondió Donatello sujetando con ambas manos unos atornilladores y se ocupaba de algo parecido a un monitor de computadora.

.- De acuerdo...olvidando...(cierra los ojos y los abre) oigan ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí, decía algo?- sonrió Miguel cuando Donatello lo observó a los ojos.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1... De un movimiento rápido, Miguel recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la tortuga de cinta morada y después volvía a lo suyo mientras Miguel se sobaba su cabeza. Raphael estaba curioso ese día, no sentía ganas de hacer algo, sin embargo, estaba ocupado ejercitando un poco las patadas moviendo sus saixs (nota: las armas de Rapha, no sé como se escribe xD). No pasó mucho tiempo que Leo se había ido de la casa para tomar 'aire fresco' y siempre que recordaba ello, se molestaba un poco...¿por qué se empeña tanto Leo en salir de casa sin motivo alguno?

Su respuesta se vino enseguida cuando observó a Leo acercarse corriendo con una chica en brazos con la cabellera por sin ningún lado...Rapha quedó boquiabierto en su mente, no expresó nada...

.- ¡Chicos, necesito un poco de ayuda!- dijo Leo atrayendo la atención de sus hermanos.

Leo recostó a la chica en el sofá frente a los televisores (esta traía mechones de cabello en el rostro pálido y maquillado todavía, sus brazos, uno acomodado en el estómago y otro caído en el suelo y sus piernas estaban de costado). Leo se alejó por el maestro Splinter mientras que Donatello observaba las manchas de lodo en el cuerpo, sobretodo en la ropa, Miguel quitaba los mechones de cabello...o mas bien se divertía con ellos revolviéndolos aún más y Rapha solo observaba de brazos cruzados. El maestro Splinter llegó directo a la chica...

.- Está inconsciente.- dijo Splinter tomando la barbilla de la chica y notar como se le escapaba y caía en el sofá.

.- ¿Qué hacemos maestro?- dijo Leo preocupado

.- mmmm por el momento solo podemos esperar a que despierte...- dijo Splinter

.- Oye hermano, veo que tienes buenos gustos...aunque, esta chica tiene aspecto dark...- dijo Miguel comiendo sus patatas y después tomó el hombro de Leo y este lo miró con mirada asesina.

.- ¿Qué?- se quejó Miguel

Hubo un momento de silencio algo incómodo observando a la chica en todo momento...sin embargo no hubo mucho qué esperar ya que comenzó a parpadear y fruncía la frente mientras su mano, de manera inercia, se iba directo a sus mejillas mientras sentía que había mucha luz en su cara. Abrió los ojos...

.- Momento de la verdad.- dijo Rapha mientras observaban a la chica sentarse y mirar a su alrededor.

La chica miró a Splinter y a los demás y mostró sus ojos azules de par en par algo insegura de lo que veía...

.- No te precipites hija...tuviste un desmayo, no estás alucinando.- dijo Splinter intentando calmar a la chica.

.- ¿Eh?...¿quién es usted¿qué hago yo aquí?...- comenzó a sentirse mal y después observó que estaba llena de lodo y sintió nuevamente un aire de electricidad en su cuerpo...

.- Mi nombre es Splinter...y ellos son mis hijos...Donatello, Miguel Angel, Leonardo y Raphael...- dijo Splinter presentando a cada uno de ellos y ella seguía sin entender.

.- Si...este...bueno, no sé cómo llegué aquí, pero seguro que estoy mal...- dijo la chica tratando de levantarse pero sus piernas fueron traicioneras lo cual la llevaron al sofá dejándose caer mientras llevaba sus manos a la cara.

.- ¿Estás bien pequeña?- preguntó Splinter nuevamente.

.- Sí...-

.- Antes de explicarte todas tus dudas...me gustaría saber tu nombre.-

.- Mi nombre es Tiffany...- mencionó ella sin estar muy segura de decirles acerca de ella...¿cómo es posible que esté con 4 tortugas de ese tamaño al igual que una rata grande y parlante?

.- Tiffany...esperemos que te sientas como en casa, no somos malas personas, eso te lo puedo asegurar...Leonardo te encontró caminando por el parque cuando perdiste el conocimiento, hizo bien en traerte hasta aquí para ver como te encuentras.- dijo Splinter acercándose a la chica y tocándole la frente (como si tuviera fiebre la chica)

.- Este...si...jejeje, muchas gracias...pero es muy tarde, debo volver a casa...- dijo Tiffany cuando comenzó a sentir que le picaban mucho los brazos y se rascó. De momento a otro observó su brazo y lo notó terriblemente en tono rojizo.

El silencio se rompió cuando apareció del otro lado una joven de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, con una blusa morada y unos pantalones cafés. Traía en su mano 4 cajas de pizza de distintos sabores y una bolsa llena de latas de gaseosas. Al notar la presencia de la chica, se quedó extrañada...no sabía que sus amigos tuvieran a otra amiga. En fin, no le tomó importancia al asunto y llegó saludando como de costumbre.

.- ¡Hola a todos!.- saludó April llamando la atención de todos. Colocó las cajas de pizza en la mesa más cercana y notó el silencio repentinamente.

.- Hay más alegría en un cementerio.- mencionó April como comentario gracioso.

.- Perdón, ella es Tiffany...- dijo el maestro Splinter sentándose en el sofá.

.- Hola...mucho gusto.- entrecerró los ojos esperando respuesta.

.- Soy April...¡chicos les traje pizza, espero que la disfruten, pero no se la terminen¿de acuerdo? No he cenado y no pienso desperdiciar una buena noche como esta...- dijo April y su mirada se detuvo en el brazo de la chica.

.- ¡Sí! Hoy cenaremos comida de verdad.- mencionó Mikie dejando las patatas a un lado y acercándose a toda prisa junto con Raph.

April se le acercó a Tiffany...

.- ¿Sucede algo con tu brazo?.- April observó el tono del cuerpo de la chica y después observaba los brazos rojos y lo tomó con precaución: lo sintió tibio.

.- No sé por qué me está dando mucha comezón...esta tarde...bueno...no sé como explicarlo.- dijo Tiff mirándola a los ojos.

.- Comienza por el comienzo.- gritó Mikie tomando un gran mordisco a su pizza, sacando de la chica una sonrisa ligera.

.- No es de importancia, no se preocupen, ya después se me pasará, lo que tengo qué hacer es no rascarme o si no me dará más comezón.- dijo Tiff mirando a las tortugas un poco más abierta.

.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer¿Regresar a tu casa?- le preguntó Raphael con interés.

.- No me dan ganas...al menos no todavía.- mencionó Tiffany llegando como pudo con las tortugas (siendo observada por April) y tomó una pieza de pizza.

.- Adelante.- dijo Leo ofreciéndole.

.- Gracias...y eh...¿cómo es que ustedes?...- se quedó muda repentinamente, no estaba segura de lo que decía.

.- ¿Quieres preguntar cómo es posible que 4 tortugas como nosotras estamos de este tamaño y podemos hablar?.- completó Raph

.- Eh...sí.- dijo Tiff mirando a la tortuga de antifaz rojo.

Ok, aquí me brinco la gran historia que todo mundo sabe, sobre el líquido verde que hizo mutación en las tortugas junto con la rata. Al terminar de contar, Tiff quedó algo sorprendida consigo misma...¿no estaría soñando? Pero al notar la comezón en los brazos comprendió que no estaba soñando: era real.

.- ¡Vaya! Entonces ustedes saben ¿artes marciales?.- preguntó Tiff.

.- Sí...el maestro Splinter es nuestro padre, él nos ha enseñado desde siempre a luchar y a defendernos, como un pasatiempo favorito.- mencionó Leo

.- ¿No te gustan las artes o sí?.- preguntó Mikie interesado.

.- Sí me gustan, sin embargo no es algo en lo que me llame la atención...practico deportes ya que estoy en equipo de porristas en la escuela, sólo tengo flexibilidad.- dijo Tiffany tomando otra pieza de pizza y dio un mordisco.

.- Sin embargo, no nos has explicado¿qué hacías en las calles merodeando sola? Es peligroso que nadie 'escolte a la dama'.- dijo Donatello desde el otro lado del salón.

Tiffany recordó como un sueño lejano lo que había pasado...y sintió miedo en decir la vdd, notó que el brazo le daba una ligera punzada de comezón, pero se limitó solo a tocarlo, decidió mentir para no preocupar.

.- Tuve una pelea con una chica en la escuela...y pues, como fue en la playa---(REACCIÓN INSTANTÁNEA)---creo que es por eso que me da comezón en los brazos...he de tener alguna alergia en la piel con el contacto...no estoy segura.- se desvió completamente del tema.

.- Supongo que no es nada grave.- dijo Raph yendo al centro del salón.

.- ¿Vas a entrenar?.- preguntó Mikie caminando hacia el sofá donde estaba el maestro Splinter haciendo reflexión, trató de no molestarlo.

.- Sí, haré unas cuantas 'piruetas' para Tiffany...- Raph imitó la voz de Mikie provocando risa a la chica.

.- Han sido muy amables conmigo, pero necesito irme, ya es un poco tarde y tengo que arreglar algunas cosas todavía en mi casa.- dijo Tiffany.

.- ¿Por donde vives?.- preguntó April

.- A unas cuantas calles de aquí...eso creo, necesito saber primero en donde estoy.- mencionó Tiffany buscando la salida.

.- Son las doce de la noche, no creas que irás sola ¿verdad?.- mencionó April con mirada enfadada.

.- Pues...(NOTÓ QUE LA OBSERVABAN)...¿me van a acompañar?.- preguntó Tiffany dudosa.

.- Por mi está bien...sirve que salimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco.- dijo Donatello estirándose un poco.

.- Entonces está decidido...'escoltaremos' a la dama.- dijo Mikie y Tiff viró sus ojos de mala manera pero sonriendo.

.- Volveremos enseguida sensei.- dijo Leonardo acercándose a la cápsula de evacuación y Raph solo emitió un sonido extraño...

.- "todo por una chiquilla".- mencionó enfadado.

.- Cuídense chicos, oye Tiffany...me gustaría que vinieras mañana por la tarde...quiero ver más de cerca esos brazos ¿de acuerdo?.- dijo April

.- De acuerdo, mañana vendré..."si recuerdo el camino claro".- dijo Tiffany y se perdieron de vista.

.-

En otro lugar...

.- Señor...hicimos lo que nos ordenó...el contenido de los botes fueron roseados al océano como lo pidió...- se escuchó una voz proveniente de una radio en un lugar oscuro y antiguo, decorado especialmente con artes marciales chinas.

.- Bien...la policía no sospechará más de esto...- dijo una voz masculina.

.- Tenemos un problema sin embargo...los ninjas del Pie acaban de informarnos que una chica rodeaba por el lugar, y a pesar de que le dieron su merecido, escapó...-

.- "Son unos idiotas".- murmuró el señor, cambiando su expresión tranquila y triunfadora a una traicionera.

.- No creemos que sea capaz de anunciar a la policía...no dejamos ningún rastro vivo, nos aseguramos de ello...-

.- No me interesa...su deber era terminar con los contenidos fallidos, será mejor que encuentren a esa chica que tanto dices, y tráiganla aquí viva...es importante que lo hagas...- dijo el hombre.

.- Señor...no sabemos información de ella...Nueva York es muy grande y no podremos...- interrumpido.

.- ESO NUNCA HA SIDO PROBLEMA PARA TI...DEBISTE HABERLA ANIQUILADO CUANTO ANTES...ahora sé obediente y has lo que te ordeno, concéntrense en buscarla por todos los rincones...de alguna manera la hayaremos.-

.- Sí señor.-

CONTINUARÁ...

.- ¿Qué será de Tiffany con las tortugas y la nueva aventura que les vendrá por adelante?

.- ¿Qué extraño líquido era el de ella?

Próximo capítulo: "el líquido hizo en mi cuerpo algo grande, algo me lo dice...Ese extraño líquido tiene efectos secundarios...he logrado mover objetos pero no con mis manos...sino con mi mente...¿qué sucede contigo Tiff?...'Vendremos por ti'...Siento que estoy siendo perseguida por alguien...solo recuerdo un slogan...algo me suena como Logia"

Notas de la autora: Hola! bueno sé que soy pésima para este tipo de fics, tengo una idea y estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo jejeje aunque no se note, espero que les esté gustando a como voy en este paso leeeeeeento P (como tortuga jajajaja OK NO ME GOLPEEN).

Bueno, pues ahora sólo den click en 'go' para dejarme un comentario. Gracias.

Atte. Vanity


	2. Momento

.- "Los amigos son la familia que uno elige, son los hermanos que se hacen no por casualidad, si no por cariño de verdad, pues así como las aves se refugian en sus nidos y los osos en sus cuevas, la amistad verdaderamente es el escudo protector del ser humano, tal vez si todos fuéramos amigos estaríamos protegidos hasta de nosotros mismos".

.- "Deseo y decepción, son emociones que apenas estoy descubriendo en el despertar de la vida, el deseo me impulsa a buscar alivio para mi sed de caricias, la decepción me llena de dolor y me enseña a tener mas cuidado respecto a quien le entrego mi corazón".

**Capítulo 2: Momento**

No tuvieron problemas esa noche para acompañar a Tiffany hasta su casa, era de madrugada y no había la necesidad de evadir a las personas para que no tuvieran pánico hacia ellos. Optaron, después de salir de la alcantarilla, en irse corriendo por unas escaleras contra incendios, y después averiguar desde esa altura por donde estaba su vivienda.

.- ¿Te ayudamos?.- preguntó Donatello al ver que la chica estaba a solo unos cuantos escalones para llegar hacia la cima, estaba algo alto.

.- No hace falta.- mencionó Tiffany haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en las escaleras, pero sentía que su presión venía muy acelerado.

No pudo más y alzó la mano para llamar la atención de la tortuga con antifaz morado, este observó la reacción de la chica y no dudó en su rapidez para ayudar a subir lo último.

.- Gracias.- mencionó la chica tomando un poco de aire y tambaleándose un poco y mirando su cuerpo para ver si no tenía alguna cortadura, para alivio suyo: no la tuvo.

.- ¿Segura que estás bien?.- preguntó Raph algo preocupado.

.- Me repondré...es solo que...padezco de principios de diabetes...(AL DECIR ESTO, LOS CHICOS DEJARON DE HACER LO SUYO PARA ATENDERLA)...estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrada, es enserio.- dijo esto último con énfasis de estar en completa condición.

.- Bien¿puedes ver tu casa desde aquí?.- preguntó Leonardo dirigiéndose al borde del mirador.

Tiffany se acercó y se colocó a un lado de Leo y comenzó a buscar su casa entrecerrando un poco los ojos, hubo un momento de silencio cuando señaló hacia la izquierda.

.- Vivo por ahí...creo que estaría bien que tome la ruta del parque y llegar hasta ese callejón y después--- (interrumpida)

.- ¿Rutas?.- preguntó Raph como si la idea fuera tonta.

.- Eh...sí...¿cómo piensan que llego a mi casa si no es caminando?.- preguntó Tiffany con sarcasmo.

.- ¡Jah, cuando estás con nosotros Tiffany...(LLEGA Y LA TOMA POR LAS PIERNAS Y LA CINTURA)...no necesitas...'rutas'.- dijo Mikie espantando un poco a la chica.

Y de un momento a otro, comenzaron a saltar los tejados mientras Tiff abrazaba firmemente a la tortuga para que no la soltara...Miguel se rió ante el asombro de la joven pero no le tomó importancia, sólo seguían a su líder como siempre. Llegaron a un tejado indicado por Tiffany y esta se bajó como Dios le dió entender.

.- (RISA NERVIOSA) Muchas gracias...-

.- ¿No me digas que te espantaste?.- preguntó Raph sonriéndole.

.- No...de echo, eso se parece a los saltos que hago en mis coreografías...bueno, si me disculpan, creo que lo mejor es que ya entre a mi casa...se las mostraría pero creo que a mis padres no les agradaría ver...a...ustedes saben.- dijo Tiff un poco apenada por el comentario.

.- Típico de los humanos, pero de lo que se pierden ¿no creen?.- mencionó Miguel a sus hermanos.

.- Sin mencionar los histéricos que suelen llegar a ser.- dijo Donatello

.- Bien, 'bella niña', la hemos escoltado.- dijo Raph sonando como estar ansioso en regresar a casa.

.- No me han dicho cómo llegar a su casa.- dijo Tiffany mirando a Leonardo con detalle.

.- Eso es sencillo, entra por alguna alcantarilla, te aseguras de cerrarla bien y continúas tu camino hacia el centro, eso es todo.- dijo Miguel respondiendo la duda de Tiffany.

.- Supongo que eso es todo...nos vemos mañana.- dijo Raph acercándose al borde de la azotea y dio un giro hasta perderse de vista.

.- ¡Descansa, y procura no tomar muchos dulces!.- recomendó Donatello haciendo una pirueta distinta.

.- ¡Lo haré gracias!.- dijo Tiffany a Donatello y Miguel sólo hizo un signo de 'amor y paz' y se perdió de vista.

Leo se dirigía a seguir a sus hermanos, pero Tiffany le interrumpió su 'escape'.

.- Espera...Leo...yo solo quiero agradecerte...por haberme ayudado hoy.- dijo Tiffany algo avergonzada. Leo le dio una mirada generosa.

.- No hay por qué agradecer...no te iba a dejar morir sola.- dijo Leo diciendo esto último con cierto énfasis de sarcasmo.

.- Gracias nuevamente.- dijo Tiff y después de esto, Leo dio un giro prodigioso y desapareció del lugar.

Tiffany se adentró a las puertas para dirigirse a su casa, que estaba en la parte superior de unos departamentos. Entró y notó que no había cambiado mucho desde la última conversación: recordó por qué salió de su casa esa tarde cuando pasó lo que le daba mucha comezón...un momento...se observó el brazo y observó que estaba rojo, pero, el brazo le había dejado de arder. Total, ya no le dio importancia, cerró la puerta y observó a su madre recargada en el sofá con las piernas extendidas y profundamente dormida. La joven llegó con su madre y le acarició la mejilla...la señora era bella, las facciones del rostro de la joven las había sacado de su madre...eran finas y la tez blanca también era algo que había heredado de ella.

Una señora delgada, alta a juzgar por la posición en que estaba, traía un conjunto de pijama rosa pastel, con cabellera lisa y larga color castaño oscuro. La señora abrió sus ojos y observó a su hija, se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla.

.- ¿Donde te habías metido que me diste tremendo susto?.- dijo la señora

.- No era mi intención llegar a estas horas...tuve una riña con una chica de la escuela y pues...fui a lavarme antes de que me vieras con más preocupación como la de ahora.- dijo Tiffany al ver que su madre buscaba con la mirada alguna cortada o algo.

.- Sabes que tienes qué tener más cuidado con tu cuerpo...si te lesionas profundamente...-

.- La sangre correrá y correrá y si no le pongo la debida atención me tendrán que cortar la parte herida...eso ya me lo sé de memoria mamá, no te preocupes...- la tranquilizó Tiffany.

.- De acuerdo, será mejor descansar, mañana será otro día pesado...-

.- ¿Y papá?.- preguntó Tiffany

.- Tuvo que salir urgente hacia Canadá, regresa dentro de 3 días, dijo que lamentaba la discusión de la tarde y que, no te preocupes, no hay nada qué pedir perdón.-

Tiffany y su madre se abrazaron nuevamente y enseguida la joven se fue a su recámara a cambiarse de ropa y pensar sobre lo que le había pasado esa tarde...Pasaron alrededor de 30 minutos y ya se encontraba con una bata celeste de tirantes y arriba de la rodilla, parecía un vestido común y corriente y su cabello escurría después de darse la ducha. Observó sus brazos y notó que ya estaban completamente de acuerdo a su color de piel: blanca y serena como nieve. Encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca de no saber qué pasó y tomó el cepillo.

Colocó un CD para relajarse y se miró al espejo sin maquillaje...estaba completamente distinta a como se ve diariamente, empezó a cepillarse cuando notó algo realmente raro...por así decirlo. El cabello está completamente húmedo...lo tocó...realmente estaba chorreando en agua...¿por qué cuando pasó el cepillo por un mechón grande...se secó y quedaba electrizado?

.- ¡Qué extraño!.- mencionó mientras volvía a cepillarse y ocurrió lo mismo. Por Dios¿qué sucedía?

"Probablemente se deba al clima, ha hecho calor horrible desde entonces, raro en Nueva York"...no tomó importancia cuando se dirigió a su cama y se acostó después de sentir su cabello SECO.

En fin..."buenas noches" sonrió pensando ahora determinadamente en cómo le haría para irse mañana a ver a sus nuevos amigos...realmente pensó que se debía de tratar de un sueño o algo parecido pero NO estaba soñando. Pensó detalladamente en cada uno de ellos...Miguel...Raphael...Dona---Dona---"¿Dona qué?...Dona...¡ay, se me olvidó"...después de luchar consigo misma pensó en Leonardo...mmmmm parecían chicos común y corrientes sólo que en disfraces de tortuga, a decir verdad no había nada malo en tomarlos como amigos y todos eran hermanos, cada quien con sus respectivas cualidades como una familia normal¡impresionante cómo manejan su cuerpo en los saltos largos¿quien iba a pensar que estaría de noche yendo de tejado en tejado para llegar a su casa?...Conseguía el sueño sin embargo escuchó por su ventana un ligero toque y al voltear observó la faceta de una tortuga volteada...Se dirigió y abrió la ventana dejando entrar a la tortuga: Leonardo.

.- ¿Qué haces despierta?.- preguntó Leonardo sonriéndole a la chica.

.- Eso mismo iba a preguntar yo...¿qué haces en mi casa?.- Tiff se aseguró en que su madre no estuviera despierta y cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave.

.- Acostumbro a pensar a la luz de la luna...un momento de privacidad, ya sabes.- mencionó la tortuga inspeccionando el cuarto de la joven: cuarto pintado de morado...en las paredes, la mitad para abajo de un tono uva, separado por una tira de grafitis morados, y después, de la mitad para arriba un tono lila muy claro...

En el centro estaba un tapete morado, su cama cerca de la ventana, cerca del televisor: lámparas de lava en tonos rosas y azules, peluches cerca de la cama, y por último un gran clóset que Tiffany se dispuso a cerrarlo.

.- Me agrada tu cuarto...me sorprende que no tengas posters de artistas favoritos.- dijo Leonardo mirando con detalle la habitación.

.- Los tenía, pero me di cuenta de que no combinaban muy bien con los tonos del cuarto...- dijo Tiffany sentándose en la cama mirando a la tortuga que se sentaba al borde de ella.

.- Espero no haberte interrumpido...- mencionó el líder de las tortugas mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

.- Pues...sólo mi flojera .- dijo Tiff provocando reír a Leo...algo no muy común que él sentía que si sus hermanos lo vieran reír así...dirían que estaría loco.

Quedaron un momento de silencio incómodo nuevamente...no había mucho de qué hablar...

.- ¿Te agradó nuestra compañía?.- preguntó Leo cabizbajo.

.- ¿Eh¡¡¡Claro que sí Leo...son personas muy agradables y...!- se detuvo al ver cómo Leo la volteaba a ver con rapidez.

.- ¿Qué?.- preguntó Tiffany nuevamente.

.- Nada...es sólo que me sorprende...que uses la palabra 'tú' como humano y no 'tu' como 'cosa'.- dijo Leo agradecido.

Tiff se sorprendió hasta de ella misma por hablar de esa manera, era cierto...¿desde cuando comenzó a tener elocuencia incomprensible? Decidió no tomar importancia a sus pensamientos y se dirigió nuevamente a Leo. Iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero al notar que no salía nada de ella, Leo se levantó.

.- Será mejor regresar a casa...recuerda que April quiere observar tus brazos y pues...buenas noches.- dijo Leo retirándose por la ventana sigilosamente.

La joven quedó anonadada...le dio la impresión de que Leonardo se quería ir tan rápido como fuera posible de su lugar y que no quería que lo viera...¿por qué?...otra cosa nueva qué aprender de un adolescente joven...sin embargo, Leo era diferente a sus hermanos y a distintos chicos normales..."Es demasiado maduro para su edad..."

Regresó a su cama y en cuanto cerró los ojos, quedó profundamente dormida...

.-

La mañana había llegado pronto y ya se escuchaban ruidos en la casa...Raphael practicaba con Miguel mientras que Donatello se disponía a un descanso (después de construir un objeto raro, ok, imaginen uno). Leonardo era el que se encontraba meditando en su cuarto mientras que Splinter pasaba por donde él.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien Leonardo?.- preguntó la rata maestra y observó a los ojos a su hijo.

.- Sí maestro...es sólo que...no sé qué me pasa últimamente...no sólo por lo de ayer cuando encontré a Tiffany merodeando por las calles sin control de sí misma...hay algo que no me deja en paz...no me da buena espina.- dijo Leonardo con total sinceridad.

.- Posiblemente tengas razón, tal vez en tu lugar sentiría lo mismo que tu. Pero ¿por qué estás tan encerrado aquí?.-

.- Sólo me puse a meditar un rato, pero iré a desayunar algo que ya siento un vacío en el estómago.- dijo Leo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para encontrar lo que se denomina 'alimentarse'.

Raphael se encontraba haciendo movimientos con sus sais mientras que Miguel esquivaba los ataques. Leo tuvo que esquivar uno sin ver para poder concentrarse en lo que hacía...tanto Miguel como Raph se quedaron con signos de interrogación: Leo iba a recibir el golpe que Rapha intentaba darle a Miguel, pero de la nada este se atraviesa como si nada, y para el colmo, logra esquivarlo...No entendieron muy bien pero dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo...

.-

La madre de Tiffany recogía el correo mientras que Tiffany se colocaba su ropa, era sábado así que tendría un día normal y como siempre, lo primero es prepararse para desayunar después del baño. Lo curioso es que nuevamente al pasarse el cepillo por sus cabellos negros volvía a notar cambio de mojado a seco y al pasarse las manos por el cabello, notaba que no estaba maltratado ni quemado...Algo menos de qué preocuparse. Siempre le daba recibida atención al cabello que ya le valía lo que sucedía o no.

Se volvió a maquillar como siempre, cargado y de negro mientras se hacía una coleta alta con algunos mechones de afuera y en tono desarreglado. Una blusa de tirantes celeste y unos pantalones pegados al cuerpo, pero en forma de campana al último muy grandes, y por último unas sandalias celestes. Se colocaba sus accesorios cuando su madre tocó la puerta.

.- Pasa.- dijo Tiffany y su madre entró con un sobre amarillo y extraño, la señora traía el correo y esta vez había llegado algo para ella.

.- Te llegó esta carta...no tiene remitente.- dijo la señora y después de entregarlo se retiró.

¿Cuántas sorpresas últimamente? Primero ayer en la tarde, en la noche con las tortugas, la visita inesperada de Leonardo y ahora, recibía correo...¿desde cuando si se puede saber? digamos ¡nunca!. Abrió el sobre partiendo un lado de las cerraduras y al abrir el contenido, observó una hoja doblada en 3 partes como folleto. Al abrir, en la mitad encontró un slogan que ella se le hacía conocido...pero de donde...la hoja no decía absolutamente nada, sólo un dibujo rojo, con 3 picos en la parte de arriba y abajo cerraba sólo en uno. ¡Qué extraño¿Cómo puedes saber que algo es conocido cuando no recuerdas en donde lo viste o escuchaste de aquella cosa?. No tomó importancia nuevamente, sin embargo, guardó la hoja en un cajón por si recordaba.

"Debe ser una broma, probablemente". Pensó la joven mientras salía de su cuarto y escuchó las noticias.

.-

.- Oigan, vengan a ver esto.- dijo Donatello llamando la atención a sus hermanos y a su maestro.

Las noticias...

_"Nos encontramos en las afueras de la ciudad cerca de la playa directo al océano...nos acaba de llegar la noticia sobre una extraña enfermedad que ha ocurrido a los peces, que llegan muertos hacia el borde de la arena...(IMÁGENES) Observen la gran cantidad de animal muerto en la orilla...alrededor de 200 peces de distintas especies han sido detectados, y todavía llegan más de los que ya están contados...desconocemos totalmente su motivo..."_

.- ¡Eso sí es noticia!.- dijo Miguel mientras se arrimaba al lado de su hermano Donatello que lo empujó para que no se acostara sobre él.

.- Algo extraño...¿qué podrá ser?.- preguntó Raphael con cierta preocupación.

.- Tal vez esté contaminado el mar ¿no creen?.- preguntó Miguel mientras sus hermanos se quedaron mudos por un momento.

.- No es la primera vez pero...siento que Miguel tiene razón.- dijo Leonardo observando al maestro Splinter.

.- Hijos míos, no se preocupen por las noticias...-

Se oye una voz femenina...

.- Es cierto (VOLTEAN LOS 5 PRESENTES)...si los diarios y los noticieros inventan la mitad de la mitad que ellos tienen entonces los diarios y los noticieros 'casi' no existen...y si los diarios inventaran la mitad de la cuarta parte que encuentran entonces los diarios no existen.- dijo April sonriendo mientras los demás (excepto Splinter) daban con un signo de interrogación en la frente.

Todos miran a Donatello...

.- ...eh...información insuficiente chicos, no me pregunten.- dijo Donatello escabulléndose un poco sobre la situación.

.- ¿No ha llegado la chica verdad?.- preguntó April mirando de un lado a otro.

.- ¿La chica 'dark', no aún no llega, supongo que eso no nos tiene qué preocupar desde que Leo la está vigilando.- dijo Raphael acercándose a su costal de arena y colocándose vendas en los nudillos.

.- ¬¬ ¿qué intentas decir con eso¡Sólo por que la ayudé ayer no signifique que me importe!.- dijo Leo defendiéndose.

.- Tranquilo hermano, yo sólo dije, y dije ayer también que tienes buenos gustos, no dije que te gustara ¿o si?.- dijo Raph acertando un poco a las reacciones de Leo.

.- "Te desprecio hermano".- jugó un poco mientras sonreía.

.- ¿Por qué no mejor la van a buscar?.- preguntó April como opinión y todos nuevamente se miraron.

.- Ahí te hablan Leo.- dijo Raph dando a su costal puñetazos.

.- No pienso ir...- mencionó el líder.

.- ¿Enserio? Ayer no dijiste nada cuando April nos 'ordenó' escoltarla.- bromeó ahora Mikie y Leo le lanzó una mirada amenazante y Miguel se cayó.

.- Paciencia hermanos, no ha de tardar en llegar...cualquiera diría que los 3 se sienten atraídos por ella.- mencionó Donatello en son de burla, momento de silencio, Raph dejó de golpear el saco y Miguel se cayó...

.- ...mejor dicho...cualquiera de los 4 ¿no es así Donatello?.- fue el turno de Leo y Donatello miró nervioso a su hermano.

April se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber qué decir...de buenas que Splinter había regresado a su habitación antes de que escuchara la última conversación y pues...estaba muy buena .

.- Así que los 4 están por ella...¿chicos?.- preguntó April pícara.

.- Es una chica¿qué quieres oír? Sabemos que no es la única en Nueva York, pero es la primera que encontramos por aquí y lo único que te podemos decir es que no está nada mal...- mencionó Raphael

.- La próxima Miss Universo.- dijo Miguel mientras April viraba los ojos de mala gana.

.- ¿Qué dices tú Donatello?.- preguntó April.

.- mmmmm...supongo que opino lo mismo que Rapha...pero me interesa más la opinión del líder.- Donatello sonrió.

Las miradas se vinieron al líder ahora.

.- Leo...¿qué piensas de ella?.- fue la pregunta de April y Leo se tambaleó un poco.

.- ¬¬...ahorraré mis comentarios al respecto...- fue lo único que dijo Leonardo y hubo otro momento de silencio.

CONTINUARÁ.

1.- ¿Qué sucederá ahora que sabemos que los chicos sienten atracción por Tiffany?

2.- ¿Por qué Leo tiene malos presentimientos?

3.- ¿Qué extraño líquido mata a los peces?

4.- ¿Seguirá Tiffany recibiendo cartas extrañas?

Avances: realicé las pruebas y comparé resultados con el líquido...y tengo la sensación de que ustedes saben cual es..."sigo recibiendo estas cartas...¿donde está papá y mamá?"...ella no debe ser eliminada...nos hemos percatado de que puede ser la ruina de las tortugas...sólo quiero saber por qué actúas de esa manera conmigo: sólo conmigo Tiff...házmelo saber.

Notas: Holas! pues aquí tá el 2da chapter jajajaja, ya sé que está medio crazy pero bueno jejeje.

No olviden de poner: 'go' y dejar comentarios oks?

Atte. Vanity


End file.
